1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blank for making a reinforced container with double thickness side wall where the double thickness side walls serve as a reinforcing liner for the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many uses for cartons having reinforced side walls and a common structure for accomplishing this is to have a double thickness of material extending around the inside perimeter of the carton. It is desirable to have a one-piece blank which can be erected into the lined container so that the user of the container will not have to coordinate inventories of two separate items prior to assembly. Examples of one-piece blanks which may be folded into containers having lined side walls may be found in the following patents:
U.s. pat. No. 3,346,169 to Palle, issued Oct. 10, 1967. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,360,181 to Wilson, issued Dec. 26, 1967. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,114,494 to Wasyluka, issued Dec. 17, 1963. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,189,249 to Fallert, issued June 15, 1965. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,190,553 to Larson, issued June 22, 1965. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,310,221 to Duncan, issued Mar. 21, 1967.
The last four patents listed above are complex die cut arrangements which involve the use of substantially more material than that which would be required to simply line the four side walls of the container. Also a double folding procedure would be required since the blank must be folded first along its length and then along one of the fold lines for purposes of gluing the blank. The Palle design is one which required considerable skill in folding and which does not give a conventional closure on either end as a result. The Wilson design is one which has weakened members connecting the adjacent open ends and serving as a manufacturer's joint and which must, therefore, require manual stitching at the manufacturer's joint. There is a need for a simplified design for a blank which may be erected into a lined container which may be folded and glued on conventional equipment, which uses no excess board, and which is simple to erect prior to use.